Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of Big Brother, a reality competition where strangers are forced to live together and have the chance to win $1,000,000. This season, twelve houseguests from all over America will be put into the Big Brother house. Houseguests Gallery Voting History Have/Have-Not Results : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. : There were no Have/Have-Nots after Week 3. Game History Week 1 The 1st season of Big Brother began with the twelve houseguests moving into the Big Brother house. They played HOH as usual and the first winner was Paul. Paul quickly aligned with Natasha due to her brains and Drake due to his strength and called the alliance Triple Threat. Meanwhile Adrianna and Angel formed a final-two deal after bonding over their Hispanic ancestry. Paul nominated Anastacia and Eric, due to their "floater" status. Natasha won the first POV of the season, keeping the nominations the same. Triple Threat decided Eric would be a bigger threat than Anastacia and decided to convince the others to vote him out, ending in a 9-0 vote. Week 2 Before the HOH competition, Triple Threat decided that Natasha should become the next HOH, but in an attempt to keep herself unaffiliated with the alliance that was slowly becoming known to the other houseguests, she threw the competition. Instead, Drake was declared the new HOH. After discussing nominations, Triple Threat decided to nominate Zachary against the pawn Anastacia, since they thought Zachary would be capable of getting the three of them out later on. After nominations, Anastacia, Zachary, Adrianna, and Angel formed an alliance called Genesis in order to take down the group controlling the house. Anastacia won the power of veto and removed herself from the block. Not knowing of the new alliance in the house, Drake nominated Lacey as the new pawn. Genesis invited Scout to the alliance and convinced Lee to evict Lacey, evicting her in a 5-3 vote. Week 3 In the HOH competition, Anastacia managed to win and become the next HOH. After winning, Paul quickly came to her to try to keep his safety and threw Natasha and Drake under the bus, coming clean about the alliance. Not impressed, Anastacia promised his safety but later, after discussing with Genesis, nominated Paul along with Natasha, hoping to get rid of Paul. When Natasha won the veto competition, she was replaced with Drake. Paul was later evicted in a 7-0 vote. Week 4 Natasha managed to keep herself safe this week after winning the HOH competition. In an attempt to earn the trust of Genesis, she allowed them to chose her nominations, with them choosing Sadie and Lee in an attempt to backdoor Drake after the veto. She did as they said, however, after Drake won the power of veto and decided to keep the nominations the same, they chose to evict Lee as they believed that he'd be a bigger threat to them. Week 5 Part 1 In week five, the unaligned Sadie won the HOH competition, and quickly received offers from both Drake and Genesis. She ultimately decided to align with Drake since she believed he'd take her father Genesis would. Drake and Sadie managed to get Natasha to join their alliance and the three of them convinced Scout to defect from Genesis into their group, now called Drake's Angels. Sadie nominated Angel and Zachary for eviction with her main target being Zachary. Adrianna later won the power of veto and used it to take her close ally and best friend, Angel off the block. Sadie replaced him with Anastacia, the only unsafe player not in her alliance, and Zachary was later evicted in a unanimous vote. Part 2 In the double eviction, after failing to throw the HOH competition to show her true allegiance, Natasha won the competition. After much deliberation and influence from both sides of the house she decided to nominate Adrianna and Angel. Anastacia later won the POV and while being begged by both nominees to use it on them, she decided not to use the veto. Drake's Angels decided that Angel was a bigger threat then Adrianna, but Anastacia thought that Adrianna would be the majority vote and voted to evict her. Angel was later evicted in a 3-1 vote and became the first jury member. Week 6 After Adrianna wins the HOH, Adrianna and Anastacia, now all alone in the game together feel finally safe. She nominates Drake and Natasha, with Drake being her target. After Natasha wins the POV and takes herself off the block, Sadie is nominated in her place. Anastacia votes to evict Drake but the two members of Drake's Angels not on the block vote to save their alliance's leader and Sadie is evicted in a 2-1 vote. Week 7 Still only dangling by a string, the two-man alliance of Anastacia and Adrianna manage another win when Anastacia wins the HOH. She nominates Natasha and Drake like Adrianna did last week with Drake still the target. History repeats itself and Natasha wins the POV, taking herself off the block. Scout replaces Natasha, and after the vote is tied, Anastacia, the HOH votes to evict Drake, evicting him in a 2-1 vote. Week 8 Scout won her first HOH of the season and nominated her enemies in the house, Adrianna and Anastacia. She later won the POV as well and kept the nominations the same. Natasha, the only eligible voter later voted to evict Anastacia because she saw her as a bigger threat. Week 9 Finale The Jury Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother 1